He Wasn't All Bad traduction
by lylae
Summary: Ma première traduction: Un OS Lily/James de Amelia Bedelia : Un petit verre entre amies, une petite histoire, une révélation.


****

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs. Me revoilà après quelques mois d'absence. Cette fois-ci je ne vous propose pas une de mes compositions mais ma première traduction. Et oui, c'est une première pour moi, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.

Je vous présente donc un One Shot de l'auteur Amelia Bedelia. Un petit James/Lily que j'ai trouvé bien sympathique et original.

Donc, je précise que rien n'est à moi, je n'ai fait que traduire. Les personnages sont bien évidemment à JKR et l'histoire sort tout droit de l'imagination d'Amelia Bedelia que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic.

Bonne lecture!

He wasn't all bad

"Violette."

La femme forte vêtue d'une robe rose se fendit d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à la vue de son amie qui tentait de se glisser dans son portrait. " Vi', je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt!"

Une paire de mains ridées s'accrocha au cadre de la Grosse Dame. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus les seules parties visibles; Une paire de jambes, un torse et un visage long et couvert d'un chapeau pointu parvinrent à se frayer un chemin. Le visage rayonnant, elle se glissa à l'intérieur du tableau. Après avoir épousseté le bas de sa longue robe noire, elle se redressa, brandissant une bouteille de vin.

La Grosse Dame gloussa et se retourna pour attraper deux coupes qui étaient posés derrière elle sur une petite table. "Tu as passé une bonne journée?"

La sorcière posa une main sur son front, laissant s'échapper un long soupir. "Les _jumeaux_ étaient devant mon portrait , une fois de plus…"

"Déjà?" S'enquit la Grosse Dame, ne perdant pas de temps pour retirer le bouchon de la bouteille de vin. Elle remplit leurs verres à ras bord tout en parlant. "Mais ils sont de retour à l'école depuis…une semaine à peine c'est ça?"

Violette acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête. Elle prit la coupe remplie de vin des mains de la Grosse Dame et en bût la moitié en une gorgée. "Ils avaient déposé toute une rangée de feux d'artifice de chez Filibuster juste en dessous de mon portrait. La sorcière ronchonna dans un enchaînement de syllabes incompréhensible avant de reprendre la conversation. "Le bruit à faillit me faire tomber de mon balai!"

La Grosse Dame s'assura que son amie regardait ailleurs avant de sourire à ce commentaire. L'image de Violette tombant de son balai alors qu'elle était en train de voler à travers son portrait était une pensée plutôt amusante.

Elle retrouva rapidement son flegme, effaçant le sourire en coin de son visage et le remplaçant par un froncement de sourcils. "C'est horrible ça, Vi'" Répondit-elle, compatissant. "Mais je suis sûre que les Weasley ne cherchaient pas à t'effrayer, _toi_, en particulier…" La vieille sorcière jeta un regard incrédule à la femme vêtue de rose. Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre, sachant que, depuis le début, la Grosse Dame avait tendance à avoir un faible pour tous les élèves appartenant à Gryffondor. "Ils étaient blancs comme neige."

La Grosse Dame sourit et s'assit à une petite table ronde, invitant son amie à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Tu es au courant qu'ils ont un autre frère, n'est-ce pas?"

Surprise, Violette ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à bascule inoccupé.

"Encore un?" Demanda-t-elle, tapant sur la table de sa main libre. "Tu plaisantes!" La Grosse Dame secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, remuant le contenu de son verre pour s'occuper.

"Il s'appelle Ron, il me semble." Elle sirota son vin et sourit, telle une mère fière de son enfant. "Il a été réparti à Gryffondor la semaine dernière, évidemment." Violette reposa son verre dans un bruit sourd, adressant un regard impuissant à son amie. "J'espère qu'il n'est pas un fauteur de troubles comme ses aînés!"

La Grosse Dame haussa les épaules. Elle leva sa coupe vers ses lèvres, mais se sentit soudain comme projetée en avant et renversa accidentellement un peu de vin sur la table. Regardant en dehors de son portrait, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus face au mur opposé mais en train de fixer le bout d'un long couloir.

"Maudits gamins!" Se plaignit Violette en vérifiant que ses vêtements n'avaient pas été arrosés de vin. Quand elle trouva une tâche, elle continua de râler. "Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'étais portée volontaire pour être à l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor. D'autant plus," poursuivit t'elle, montrant du doigt les deux élèves qui passaient devant elles. "Que tu as toujours ces gamins qui entrent et sortent à n'importe quelle heure." Le portrait coulissa finalement jusqu'à sa place initiale, s'enclenchant fermement contre le mur. "Aucun respect…"

La Grosse Dame n'avait pas l'air d'écouter ce que racontait son amie. Au lieu de ça, elle s'appuya sur la table et murmura précipitamment; "Vi', tu as vu ces garçons?"

Violette regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son amie. Elle désignait les deux garçons qui venaient de sortir de derrière de portrait. Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir, probablement en chemin vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

"Bien sûr que je les ai vus. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le reste?"

La Grosse Dame expliqua: "Celui de droite, avec les cheveux roux, c'est le Weasley dont je t'ai parlé. Mais l'autre, c'est Harry Potter!"

Violette se redressa sur sa chaise, oubliant soudain son mécontentement. "J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi il était ici, mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cru…"

La Grosse Dame se réinstalla sur sa chaise, se sentant soudain très informée. "Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de commencer à y croire, parce que c'est vrai." Elle prit une gorgée de vin. "Il a cette cicatrice sur le front."

Violette leva les sourcils. "Arrête…"

La Grosse Dame attrapa la bouteille de vin à l'autre bout de la table. "Ceci dit, je ne pense pas qu'il sera aussi terrible que son père." Ajouta t'elle en remplissant son verre à ras bord. "Du moins, j'ose espérer qu'il ne s'attirera pas autant d'ennuis que lui."

Violette se saisit de la bouteille au moment même où la Grosse Dame la reposa. "Personne ne peut avoir un comportement pire que celui de James et Sirius." Grogna-t-elle. "Pas même les frères Weasley."

La Grosse Dame haussa les épaules en signe de désapprobation. "Je n'en suis pas si sûre." Grommela-t-elle. "Je sais bien que ces garçons se sont attirés pas mal de problèmes, mais je sais que James n'étais pas si mauvais…"

Violette fut intriguée par cette prise de position inhabituelle. "James Potter?" Demanda-t-elle pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien en train de parler de la même personne. Quand la Grosse Dame acquiesça, Violette laissa s'échapper un petit cri perçant.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de bien chez lui?"

"Et bien," Commença la Grosse Dame. "James savait s'y prendre avec les femmes…"

* * *

"Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie Seigneur Cardogan, mais une dame a besoin de repos pour être belle…"

L'homme vêtu d'une armure fit une révérence et faillit tomber en avant à cause du poids de son casque. "Bien sûr," Répondit le chevalier sur un ton lourd et très appuyé. "Et je suis certain que vous avez besoin de beaucoup de sommeil…"

Les yeux de la Grosse Dame sortirent de leurs orbites. "Je vous demande pardon?" S'offusqua-t-elle, profondément offensée par ces mots.

Le seigneur Cardogan sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. "JeOh! Ma chère, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je pensais juste que "

"Dehors!" Cria la Grosse Dame, pointant le couloir du doigt, déterminée à ce que le chevalier quitte son portrait et regagne le sien aussi vite que possible. Ses joues commencèrent à s'enflammer et son corps se mit à trembler alors que l'hystérie s'emparait d'elle. "Tout de suite!"

Le Seigneur Cardogan faillit trébucher sur ses propres bottes de métal dans sa tentative pour s'échapper rapidement. Il avait déjà eu affaire à la colère de cette femme une seule fois auparavant. Il ne voulait pas se trouver dans les parages une fois encore…

"Oui Madame" bafouilla-t-il. C'est alors qu'en essayant de garder les yeux rivés vers le sol afin d'éviter le regard de la Grosse Dame, il loupa la marche et cogna son casque contre le cadre du portrait. Le chevalier tomba sur le dos en râlant mais se redressa rapidement et s'extirpa hors de la peinture.

"Enfin." Soupira la Grosse Dame, secouant la tête d'un air las. En quelques secondes, elle se calma et s'installa dans un endroit confortable de son portrait pour dormir. "Un peu de calme et de tranquillité…"

Juste au moment où ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, un faible chuchotement se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

"Oh non!" Geignit la Grosse Dame, ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux. "Je croyais que tous les élèves étaient déjà rentrés de Pré-Au-Lard."

"C'est un bon investissement Lily! J'ai déjà parlé au propriétaire!"

La Grosse Dame soupira. Elle aurait dû savoir que les deux seules personnes encore dehors à cette heure tardive ne pouvaient être que James et Lily, probablement en train de faire des rondes dans les couloirs; ils étaient préfets. Ils se déplaçaient rarement l'un sans l'autre depuis quelques temps.

Détectant la frustration dans la voix de Lily, la Grosse Dame ouvrit furtivement un œil, impatiente d'espionner la conversation du couple.

"James, j'ai compris que c'était sûrement un bon investissement," Expliqua Lily, faisant de son mieux pour parler le plus doucement possible. "C'est juste que ça ne me semble pas très judicieux."

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta net. Il se gratta la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de répondre. "Lily, je te parle d'une opportunité qui ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie!" Jusqu'à cet instant, ils marchaient le long du couloir, mais une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame, James se retourna vers Lily et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. "Réfléchis-y. Pense à tout l'argent que nous pourrions économiser."

"James," Il y avait quelque chose de redoutablement implicite dans la voix de Lily. Elle retira les mains de James de ses épaules et prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de continuer. "Réfléchis à ce que tu dis."

Les yeux marrons de James se radoucirent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. "J'y ai réfléchi Lily!" Répondit-il en haussant légèrement la voix. Lily le fit taire en recouvrant sa bouche d'une de ses mains. Ses cheveux roux s'agitèrent de toutes parts alors qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques derrière ses épaules comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un les repère.

James se contenta de lui sourire, appréciant le fait qu'elle soit nerveuse simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait dehors après le couvre-feu. "Personne ne va nous attraper." La rassura-t-il doucement, embrassant les doigts qu'elle avait placés sur ses lèvres. "Il est seulement minuit."

"Seulement minuit?" Siffla Lily, se rapprochant un peu plus pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende. "Nous étions supposés finir nos rondes à onze heures!"

C'est alors q'une question s'imposa à elle. "Jusqu'à quelle heure avez-vous l'habitude de traîner dehors toi et tes amis?" Demanda-t-elle.

James fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que leur conversation dérive sur ce sujet. "Ça n'a rien à voir." Marmonna-t-il, balayant la question de Lily. "Ce dont nous devons parler maintenant, c'est de la raison pour laquelle tu es tellement opposée à mon idée."

Lily soupira, visiblement fatiguée de cette conversation. "James," Reprit-elle, "Tu es en train de me demander d'emménager avec toi." Ses yeux s'agrandirent, faisant en sorte que les reflets de la torche accrochée au mur vinrent miroiter dans ses iris verts émeraude. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte que nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis octobre?" Elle gloussa, amusée par le fait que James n'avait pas l'air de réaliser où était le problème. Elle secoua la tête puis continua. "Il reste encore cinq mois, au minimum avant que nous n'ayons besoin de déménager et de trouver un endroit pour vivre."

"Et alors?" Demanda James dans un haussement de sourcils. "J'ai rendu les choses plus faciles. Nous avons déjà un endroit où nous installer, comme ça, nous n'aurons pas à chercher quand nous déciderons d'emménager."

Lily rit de nouveau. "James, le problème c'est que nous venons juste de nous mettre ensemble." Elle sembla avoir quelques difficultés à formuler sa prochaine phrase, déstabilisée par le fait que James n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre. "On ne sait pas ce qui va nous arriver dans quelques mois."

James fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça? Tu veux dire, genre, quels métiers nous allons choisir?" Demanda-t-il déconcerté. "Tu penses que nous ne travaillerons pas dans le même coin de la ville, c'est ça?"

Il baissa ensuite la tête et se pencha vers Lily avec un léger sourire sur le visage. "Parce que au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu pourras transplaner pour aller et revenir du travail si tu veux."

"Non James!" S'exclama Lily, tellement exaspérée par leur conversation qu'elle ne semblait même plus s'inquiéter du fait que sa voix avait triplé de volume. "Je veux dire que enfin, nous ne sortirons peut-être plus ensemble dans quelques mois…" Se lança-t-elle, attendant la réaction de James.

Ce dernier resta la bouche ouverte, semblant ne jamais avoir considéré cette hypothèse. Puis il demanda, presque timidement. "Ben, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne serait plus ensemble?"

Lily jeta un regard à son expression innocente, certaine qu'il devait être en train de plaisanter, et explosa de rire. Elle se tînt le ventre avec ses bras, se pliant en deux en ricanant. Une fois qu'elle eut remarqué que James n'avait pas l'air de prendre part à sa crise de rire, ses gloussements disparurent petit à petit.

Les couleurs disparurent de son visage. "Oh," Chuchota-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "Tu es sérieux."

James essaya de paraître indifférent à l'attitude de Lily, mais elle savait qu'il essayait de cacher sa douleur. "Peu importe." Marmonna-t-il, se tournant vers le portrait. Il sourit légèrement, agissant comme si il venait de dire quelque chose de stupide. "Oublie ça, je n'ai jamais dis ça je c'est pas grave."

"Non, James, attend!" Lily supplia James de ne pas partir en saisissant fermement son bras. Il s'arrêta à contre cœur et fit volte face en laissant s'échapper un long soupir. "Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, son humeur passant soudain de l'optimisme à l'irritation. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Lily cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir formuler une question sensée.

"Tu tu crois vraiment que nous serons encore ensemble cet été?"

James leva les yeux au ciel. "Je t'ai dis de laisser tomber Lily." Grommela-t-il, essayant de ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

"Non," Le coupa Lily, refusant de le laisser éviter la conversation. "C'est toi qui a commencé."

" Et j'y mets fin." Répondit James en dégageant brutalement son bras. "Cette conversation s'arrête là."

"Certainement pas." Répondit sèchement Lily. Elle vint se placer rapidement entre James et le portrait de la Grosse Dame. "Je veux savoir pourquoi tu penses que nous serons encore ensemble alors que nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis deux mois!"

James se contenta de déglutir et l'atmosphère parût changer d'un coup.

"Ben," Commença James en se raclant la gorge. "Je pensais juste que toi et moi, tu vois," Bafouilla-t-il en essayant de condenser tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en une seule phrase. "Et tout se passe bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas? Et " Il s'arrêta, réalisant que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Son regard se posa sur les yeux verts de Lily et il secoua la tête en signe de défaite. Il baisa la tête et bredouilla le reste de ses explications. "Parce que je Je crois bien que je t'aime et Enfin, je pourrais bien avoir envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi."

Lily haussa les sourcils, surprise d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de James.

"Tu crois que tu m'aime?" Répéta-t-elle, légèrement blessée. "Tu n'es pas sûr?"

James secoua rapidement la tête, commençant à réaliser à quel point ses mots avaient pu blesser Lily. "Ben," Il donna un léger coupe de pied par terre, évitant un contact visuel, "Je veux dire, d'accord, je sais peut-être Si tu me dis ce que toi tu ressens." Il haussa les épaules et regarda de nouveau Lily. "Parce que, si tu me disais ce que toi, tu penses, alors peut être que "

Lily secoua la tête, complètement perdue. Il lui semblait que les mots de James n'avaient pas le moindre sens. "James de quoi est-ce que tu "

"Je t'aime d'accord?" James s'était maintenant penché de façon à ce que chaque mot soit prononcé directement vers Lily. "Tu es contente? Je l'ai dis!"

Le couloir plongea dans le silence alors que l'écho de la révélation de James s'éteignait. Il pâlit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il essaya de se calmer en prenant une longue respiration et trébucha en reculant vers le mur qui était face à la Grosse Dame. Quand Lily s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras, il sortit de son silence. "Écoute," Dit-il dans un léger murmure, obligeant la Grosse Dame à redoubler d'attention pour pouvoir entendre chaque mot. "Je t'aime." Répéta-t-il, trouvant cela plus facile à dire maintenant qu'il l'avait déjà fait une fois. "Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. Je veux t'épouser, Lily. Je …" James baissa les yeux à nouveau, empêchant Lily de le regarder en face. "Je ne voulais pas le dire si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose."

Le souffle de Lily devint irrégulier, se transformant en halètements. Elle mit sa main libre sur sa bouche, cillant, les yeux écarquillés. "Wouah" Souffla-t-elle, secouée par cet aveux. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que par Merlin!"

James ferma les yeux en entendant Lily buter sur ses mots. Elle n'avait rien dit sur ses sentiments. C'était comme si elle essayait d'éviter la question.

Froissé par sa réaction, James secoua la tête et la bouscula en passant à côté d'elle. "Oublie que j'ai dis ça." Marmonna-t-il, se demandant pourquoi il avait engagé cette conversation. "Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de me laisser étaler mes sentiments."

James avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, espérant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué qu'elle les espionnait.

"Je peux supporter un rejet, Lily" Ajouta-t-il.

"Non, James," Murmura Lily en se plaçant à ses côtés. "Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que " Elle leva les yeux vers James qui lui rendit un regard vide, déconcerté. Lily regarda ses pieds. "Enfin, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que " Lily déglutit, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans les yeux noirs de James. "Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Instantanément, le visage de James s'éclaira, provoquant un sourire de Lily. Le rire de James atteignit les oreilles de Lily alors que celui-ci se penchait vers elle et entourait sa taille de ses bras. Il la souleva et la fit tourner en l'air. Il semblait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de tournoyer et que Lily eut réussi à approcher son visage de celui de James, la Grosse Dame, dont les yeux s'étaient ouverts pendant un bref instant, les referma, réalisant que le couple méritait un moment d'intimité.

* * *

"Oh, c'est tellement romantique!" Soupira Violette en reposant doucement son verre sur la table. "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que James Potter puisse être si sentimental."

La Grosse Dame acquiesça, un petit sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage. "Surprenant n'est-ce pas?" Elle se pencha au dessus de la table pour attraper la bouteille de vin. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle renversa la bouteille au dessus de son verre et que rien n'en sortit. "C'est toi qui l'as fini?"

Violette sortir de son rêvé éveillé et regarda la Grosse Dame avec un air surpris.

"Pardon? Oh…" La vieille sorcière baissa la tête vers la table, semblant chercher quelque chose. Elle se redressa en souriant, brandissant une seconde bouteille. "J'ai apporté un supplément."

La Grosse Dame sourit. "Ingénieux…"

Violette finit son verre et attendit patiemment que son amie ouvre la bouteille de vin. Elle tapa des doigts sur la table et posa son autre main. "J'aimerais que quelque chose comme ça arrive devant _mon_ portrait…"

La Grosse Dame sourit fièrement et le bouchon vola à travers la pièce dans une gros _pop_. "J'ai plein d'histoires." Se vanta-t-elle en remplissant leurs verres.

Les yeux de Violette s'agrandirent. "Vraiment?" Demanda-t-elle bouche bée. "Mieux que celle-ci?"

"Oh, non," La corrigea la Grosse Dame en faisant non de la tête. "Je doute d'avoir une histoire qui se rapproche de celle-ci." Elle se lécha les lèvres, essayant de se remémorer une autre histoire. "Cependant, J'en ai quelques-unes d'assez amusantes." Assura-t-elle.

Violette acquiesça, impatiente. "Raconte-les alors!"

La Grosse Dame prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle se préparait à une épreuve difficile. Elle reposa son verre sur la table et avala sa dernière gorgée de vin, puis elle soupira bruyamment.

"Tu te souviens de Sirius Black?"

* * *

**Une petite review?  
**

* * *


End file.
